los zorros gemelos
by camila.yash456
Summary: sus vidas an sido diferentes pero sus caminos entre lasados los llevara a encontrar verdades


**na mi no kuni , pelea en el puente.**

maldición pensaba un preocupado kakashi que su camino no fue tan tranquilo como quisiera pues no solo se habían encontrado a dos chunins renegados que eran los hermanos demonio de kiri que aunque fueron vencidos no fue su único problema después de enterarse de la verdad se encontraron con zabusa momochi un espadachín de la niebla y un ninja de rango s ,convirtiendo la misión en una clase a y para el colmo estaban peleando con el por segunda vez , pero como si kamisama lo odiara

el espadachín tenia un cómplice que estaba peleando con dos de sus estudiantes ,uno de ellos era el hijo de su sensei y el otro era el ultimo huchija que aveces le recordaba a el cuando era niño , aunque bien sus estudiantes eran fuertes no solo peleaban contra un secuaz de zabuza sino que también el ninja tenia la liberación de hielo que se creía extinta . y esto se daba en una batalla en el puente y mientras kakashi peleaba con sabuza que tanto como el y kakashi e incluso tazuna y sakura sintieron un chakra que kakashi reconoció como el chacra de nueve colas pero después sintió otro pulso de chacra igual esto solo creo un pensamiento el sello se ha roto ,pero como se preguntaba kakashi .

**en la pelea con haku**

naruto y sasuke los cuales estaban cubiertos de un manto rojo, mientras les salían orejas y colas de zorro y se les marcaban los colmillos y los bigotes y su pelo se volvía rojizo además de los ojos rojos con 3 tomoes en cada uno , haku miraba asombrada esto mientras los dos en un impulso de velocidad corrieron contra haku dándole un puñetazo en la cara que lo dejo no paso desapercibido

sabuza y kakashi que abrieron los ojos como platos

, es tu fin sabuza hablo naruto

como el dobe dijo este es el final de esta batalla dijo sasuke antes que naruto y el saltaran y lo derribaran y antes que comenzaran a golpearlo fueron interrumpidos por una risa cuando

voltearon a ver encontraron a un hombre de baja estatura con traje de negocios y detrás de el un ejercito de mercenarios . miren todos el supuesto demonio de la niebla derribado por unos niñatos jajajaja río el pequeño hombre

pero fue interrumpido por sabuza gato que ases aquí bueno

sabuza e cambiado de opinion y e decidido que no te voy a pagar en vez de eso e decidido que te matare junto a esos nijas y el constructor dijo gato

ganándose una carcajada de sabuza que miro a los matones enviándoles instinto asesino que hizo que la mayoría se fuera así y como lo aras e reto sabuza

gato sonrío con este ejercito se jacto gato

cual ejercito pregunto sabuza burlonamente

gato volteo y miro a unos cuantos hombres muriendo de miedo

ey mocosos como ya no somos enemigos me pueden soltar

los niños no vieron porque no y lo soltaron y en ese momento gato mando a sus matones quienes apenas pusieron acercarse a sabuza quien los acabo unos

momentos despues se levanto haku quien corrió a donde estaba sabuza y en cuanto llego se arrodillo por favor sabuza sama máteme pidió

sabuza lo miro fijamente y dijo por que dijo confuso

porque ya no sirvo perdí contra el enemigo dijo agachando mas la cabeza y dejando escapar lágrimas

no dijo sabuza

haku levanto la cabeza viéndolo con ojos llorosos si se que perdiste pero igualmente aun me sirves como herramienta dijo sabuza

gracias sabuza sama dijo haku

un momento dijo naruto quien ya no tenia el manto activo porque lo tratas así el no es una herramienta el te quiere y se preocupa por ti hasta daria la vida por ti y aun así lo tratas así dijo naruto comenzó a llorar lo que le sorprendió fue al escuchar a sabuza lloriquear un poco

cállate que yo ya lose dijo sabuza

haku miro esto sorprendida pues nunca vio llorar a sabuza

haku perdón si te e tratado así pero quería que fueras fuerte dijo sabuza arrepentido

si lose sabuza sama dijo haku

y porque no vienen con nosotros a la aldea pregunto naruto

no lose no se si nos aceptaran dijo sabuza

no pierden nada al intentarlo dijo naruto

bueno ya que no veo porque no dijo sabuza encojiendose de hombros despues se escucho la vos de sakura ey sasuke kun kakashi sensei están bien dijo mientras corría cuando llego noto a sabuza y se puso en guardia

tranquila sakura chan esta con nosotros dijo mientras veía sasuke y a kakashi cruzando miradas de asombro con sasuke los cuales despues de un momento se desmallaron

_FIN_


End file.
